


Always In My Head

by HBOWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, dream - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rêve. Dean l'aide à comprendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Head

Castiel marchait dans la neige. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Que de la poudreuse, des arbres, le silence. C'était agréable. Ça lui rappelait certains endroits, au Paradis. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait, mais cette promenade lui était agréable. Il se sentait léger.

« T'as l'air d'un gosse qu'on amène à Disney ! »

Castiel sursauta, manquant de trébucher. L'instant d'avant il était seul, et voilà que Dean cheminait à ses côtés.

« Que fais-tu là, Dean ? »

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et sourit à l'ange.

« Mais je suis toujours là, Cass ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu comprends jamais ! »

Son sourire s'élargit. Castiel en aurait eu le souffle coupé, si tant est qu'il eut respiré un jour.

Dean était beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il y avait cette fraîcheur et cette douceur qui traversaient son visage chaque fois que ses lèvres prenaient ce pli joyeux.

Le chasseur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Castiel, sans cesser de faire craquer la neige immaculée sous son poids.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… Rien. »

Castiel baissa les yeux. Ses joues rosirent et Dean se mit à rire.

« Tu es incroyable, Cass ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »

« Mec ! Tu comprends pas ? Même au fin-fond de ta tête d'ange j'dois tout t'apprendre… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hum ? »

Castiel s'immobilisa et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Tout ça… C'est dans ta tête. Tu es en train de rêver, mon pote. »

« Les anges ne rêvent pas. »

« Tu n'es pas « _les anges_ ». Tu es Cass. Et en ce moment-même, Cass rêve. »

« Je… »

« Et tu fais toujours ce même rêve, mais tu t'en rends pas compte. Ce chemin enneigé, le silence… Et moi qui t'accompagne. »

Un livre se matérialisa soudain dans les mains de Dean, qui le feuilleta rapidement.

« … Ah ! Voilà ! « _Neige : rêver de neige : aventure sentimentale_ ». Si avec ça, tu comprends pas pourquoi je suis là… »

Castiel rougit un peu plus.

« Dean, ce n'est pas… »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. Au vrai Dean, j'veux dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu l'aimes, idiot ! »

« Ce n'est pas… bien. »

« Depuis quand c'est mal d'aimer ? Bouge-toi les miches, Cass ! C'est ton subconscient qui te parle ! Lance-toi ! »

« Et si… Et si je me trompe ? Si finalement, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ? »

Dean planta deux gemmes d'un vert éclatant dans le regard bleu de l'ange. Castiel eut tout juste le temps de constater qu'il s'était mis à neiger. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

Il sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses joues, ce qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Dean souriait toujours. Ils étaient si proches. L'ange gardait les yeux grands ouverts, vissés sur ceux de Dean qui convoitait, envieux, ses lèvres pleines. Il ne tarda pas à en prendre possession, doucement, tendrement.

La sensation que Castiel éprouva dépassait toutes celles qu'il avait un jour connues. Rien n'était comparable, rien n'était plus beau que ce baiser aux promesses silencieuses, à l'espoir fleurissant, s'éternisant et se faisant avide, pressant, langoureux.

Castiel en avait presque honte. Il goûtait avec émerveillement les lèvres de Dean, ces mêmes lèvres dont il rêvait depuis longtemps.

Sentir le corps chaud du chasseur contre lui le rendait toute chose. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi durant plusieurs vies, blotti contre cet humain si fascinant, embrassant ses lèvres, un agréable brasier enflammant tout son être.

C'était si sensuel et en même temps si apaisant. Si chaste.

Dean libéra enfin sa bouche sans toutefois s'éloigner. Castiel sentait ses jambes faiblir.

« Cass, tu sais… »

Puis il se réveilla brusquement.

Il était dans un motel, Sam et Dean attablés, en pleine recherche sur l'affaire en cours.

« Ca va, Cass? » Demanda Sam. « Je ne savais pas que les anges pouvaient dormir.»

« C'est parce que Cass, il est pas « _les anges_ ». »

Dean avait dit ça en envoyant un clin d'œil à Castiel qui tentait de dissimuler son visage rougissant.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva, sourcils froncés, et vint se planter devant les deux frères.

« Quand on rêve de neige qui tombe, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Hum… Signe d'amour pur », répondit Sam en pianotant sur son moteur de recherche.

Castiel sourit et les deux frères le dévisagèrent, étonnés.

« J'ai compris, maintenant. »

Castiel se sentit léger. Il accrocha le regard de Dean.

Tout était dit.

_This I guess_

_Is to tell you you're chosen_

_Out from the rest_

**Author's Note:**

> Les derniers mots en anglais viennent de la chanson "always in my head" de Coldplay.  
> En espérant que ce court OS vous a plu !
> 
> Beta: Super-Cathy !


End file.
